


Something a Little More

by xPurple_Wolfx21x



Category: One Piece
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Minor mention of readers past, Reader Insert, Reader is the younger sister, The Whitebeard Pirates are her older brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPurple_Wolfx21x/pseuds/xPurple_Wolfx21x
Summary: When Ace and (Y/N) met, it was hate at first meet. They would constently get on each other nervers, always ending with (Y/N) tossing him off the side of the ship or the division commanders having to break them apart before they end up destroying the ship. Either way, they never could get along. It wasn't until the night when Marco brought diner to Ace they over heard the conversation between the two and the next day the young captain joined their crew. After his first attempt talking to them, he eventually succedes and the two becomes friends. But their relationship soon turns into something a little bit more...
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Reader
Kudos: 33





	Something a Little More

_“I don’t like him.”_

Was the first thing that (Y/N) had told him, the youngest child of Whitebeard had said to Ace when he was taken on board the ship. He only glared at them in which they graciously returned back as the rest of the members of the crew chuckled at the mutual hatred starting to form between them. 

_“Then the feeling is mutual.”_

From that day onward, the two were seen on the ship glaring at each other which usually ends up in a fight at the end with either (Y/N) throwing him off the ship or Marco and Thatch stopping the two of them from killing each other. They thought they would get along with each other since they are both the same age, but considering how their personality can be at times, it was a long stretch. 

Marco was walking up to the deck when he saw them sitting on the head of the ship, one of their favorite spots when they don't feel like being cooped up in their room all day. He noticed the others on the deck had gone quite, something that is unusual for them. Marco raises an eyebrow and looks over to Whitebeard, who was sitting in his usual seat.

“What happened this time?” He asked, already knowing that there was a problem going on.

“They are in a bad mood.”

“Ahh...”

That was enough for him. When (Y/N) is in a bad mood, they become more irritable and angry. Considering that everyone knew not to talk to them on days like this, he had a feeling that Ace had something to do with it.

Being one of the people able to get close to them, Marco walks over to the head of the ship and stands next to them, casting a glance and seeing the annoyed expression on their face. He looks back towards the sea, his arms crossed against his chest.

“Why did Pops have to bring someone like him on board. He’s annoying and as a temper that is worse than mine.” They say.

“I think that the two of you are the same.” Marco adds. (Y/N) glares up at him, making the first commander to laugh. “I’m just kidding.” They only huffs, looking back at the sea.

“If he doesn’t want to be here, why don’t we just drop him off on an island.”

“He’ll understand sooner or later. By the way...” He looks down at them. “Where is Ace anyway?”

“Throw him overboard.”

“(Y/-”

“I’m just kidding. I just knocked him out, Thatch took him back to his room.”

Marco only shakes his head, but laughs and pats them on the head. 

*****

Later on that night, everyone was having dinner that Thatch cooked in the mess hall. Everyone was scattered among the many tables talking and laughing with each other as the commanders were all sitting at one. (Y/N) walked over to where the commanders were sitting with their own bowl and drink. They sit down between Haruta and Izo and begins eating their food.

“I heard from Thatch that you knocked the kid out.” Vista said.

“I was in a bad mood.” They mumble, taking another bit out of their food. Some of the commanders either laughed or shook their heads, but did wear an amused smile on their faces.

Half way into their meal, Marco stands up from his seat. “I’ll be right back.” 

They watched as he walked off, filling up a bowl with soup and heading out the mess hall. Not soon after, (Y/N) finishes her own food. They get up from the table and walks off as well, not saying and heading out the door.

They knew where Marco was heading off to. He was gonna take the bowl of food to Ace. They looked around the deck for them, soon spotting the both of them around the corner. Ace was sitting on the floor with the bowl of food beside him and Marco standing above him.

(Y/N) stayed out of sight of the two, leaning against the wall as they overheard the conversation they were having. A part of them felt bad eavesdropping on them, but they couldn’t help but be curious. The conversation was more about why they call him Pops, and if it was them, they would have told him that it was because he gave them the family that they needed after losing their home to the Marines.

_‘Pops took me in when I thought I had nothing left… he took me in when I was found as a wanted as someone who the Marines wanted dead. If it wasn’t from him...’_

“(Y/N)?”

Marco’s voice brought them out of their thoughts and looked up at him. A guilty look appears on their face and looks away. “Sorry...” He smiles, ruffling their hair.

“It’s fine. Let’s head back to the mess hall, it’s our turn for kitchen duty tonight.”

They nod, walking behind the blond haired male back to the mess hall.

*****

Since that night, Ace finally accepted joining the Whitebeard Pirates. Some of the crew members were on deck hanging out or doing work while others were doing their own duties in the lower deck. (Y/N) sat on their usual spot on the head of the whale as the commanders were in a meeting with Whitebeard, most like talking about Ace.

Their legs were pulled up to their chest and cheek resting on their knee as they looked out at the sea. They put on lookout duty since the others were busy and the most trusted member the Whitebeard and the commanders could rely on to make orders in case they couldn’t. It was peaceful for a while, until the door leading to the lower deck slammed opened, making them break out of them concentration and look back to see Ace walking out and many of the crew members surrounding him.

Curious, they hop down from the head and walks over to the group. “What’s going on here?”

His voice cut through the men as they have grown silent and looked over to them. As Ace turns to look in their direction, a grin breaks out on his face and runs over to them, meeting them halfway on the deak catching them off guard. (Y/N) takes a step back as he leans closer to them.

“Check it out!” He turns around on the balls of his feet to show them the newly made tattoo that covered his back.

It is a large purple cross with the Whitebeard jolly roger over the part where the crosses meet. A dust of pink appears on their cheeks, which went unnoticed by Ace but were visible to the other members. To hide it, they look away and places their hands behind their back and crosses their feet.

“I-It looks great… Welcome to the crew.”

Ace looks back at them, confusion written on his face when he sees their blushing face. “You alright?” 

“I-I am fine.” They can hear the chuckles of some of the crew members and begins to grow irritated with them. “Get back to work if you don’t want Pops and the other Commanders come back and see you all dildalying over here!”

Their threat seems to work as everyone went back to their work, even (Y/N) as they walked back to the front of the ship. Ace stood there still confused until some slapped him on the back and turned his head to look at them.

“Don’t worry about them! They're glad that you decided to join the crew! Despite the way that they act sometimes, you’ll pick up on some things about them once you get to know them.” They say, walking away.

Ace looks back at (Y/N). He’s gonna make it his job to get to know them and settle the hate they both had for each other.

*****

And that is what he did. Though, it did take a while and a few trial and errors, including him getting thrown overboard in some moments. Everyone would watch his attempts in talking with (Y/N), and laugh when he fails in getting them to talk to or laugh. Though they can tell he was slowly getting to them with the small pink blush that would dust their cheeks.

They do end up getting closer and become friends, even though he still wasn’t able to get them to smile or laugh at any of his stories that he would tell them. But eventually, he does manage to get them to laugh at a story of a time he went out hunting with his brothers.

They were both sitting on the top of the head of the whale. He was getting to the part of the story where he and Sabo were up in a tree as they watched their young brother getting chased by a boar. They must have found something amusing about, cause the next thing he knows it, they are laughing.

Ace blushed at the sound of their laughter. It was innocent and sweet, and the face that they were making looked like one of a child and not a pirate. It was… cute.

Whitebeard and Marco watch the two from afar with a smile on both of their faces. They have taken them in when they were only a child as a slave for a pirate crew, that decided to pick a fight with them. They easily won and took the young child as a slave to free them. To see them transform from the shy young child they once was to the strong young person they are today.

“Looks like the two are finally getting along.” Marco says.

“Gurarara! About time!” Whitebeard laughed.

Seeing the flustered look on the black haired male’s cheeks makes them both laugh once (Y/N) noticed and asked if he was okay. He turns his head away from them stating that he was okay which confused them, the something they did to him when he showed them his tattoo.

“Those two are good for each other. Ace gives them the excitement and happiness that they need, and (Y/N) makes sure that he stays in line.” Marco adds. 

“I wouldn’t mind if it were to be Ace.” Whitebeard hums. The blond haired first commander looks up at him, wondering if it was the same thing that he was thinking of.

“Of the both of them getting together?” He asked. Seeing as he wasn’t getting an answer from his captain, he presumed that he was right. “Even though I hate to admit it, I agree. They both need each other… Ace is gonna have to work harder if he’s going to, they are a hard one to crack.”

*****

Over the last couple of months, everyone noticed how the two have gotten closer with each other with each passing day. They would still bicker and fight like they have done in the past, it was usually about something idiotic something Ace did or randomly him falling asleep while he was eating and (Y/N) having to wack him just to wake him up. Other than that, they got along really well. But they also noticed the small attraction that they held for each other, though it was oblivious to the both of them.

What they weren’t expecting though was for them to come back on board the ship in a full blown argument.

Apparently while they were walking around town, they ran into a couple of Marians and got into a fight with them. In the midst of the fight, he noticed the Marine raising their sword above them.

_“(Y/N)!” He shouted, rushing over to them and punched the Marine._

His action is what led them into this heated argument.

“I had that handled! You didn’t need to bump into my fight!”

“If I didn’t then you could have been killed!”

“Bullshit! I had it handled and you know it!”

“That doesn’t make a difference!”

“Yes it does! ”

Hearing the commotion that is going outside, the Division Commanders come out from the lower deck to see what was going. Once there, they saw Ace and (Y/N) in the middle of the ship still in their heated argument. 

“What’s going on with them now?” Rakuyo asked.

“I’m gonna stop those two before they end up destroying the ship.” Marco mumbles, walking over to them. But he stops after hearing what they said next.

“Just tell me why you did it!”

“Because I’m in love with you okay!”

Everyone went silent, even (Y/N) who had a shocked look on their face. His words processed in their brain and a red blush covered their face.

“Wha-What...”

Realizing what he just said, Ace blushes and looks away from them, pulling his hat down to cover his face. “I-I said I did it because I love you, alright. I… would hate if something would have happened to you.” His voice got quieter at the end.

Neither of them say anything, all of the anger that had earlier disappeared and the feeling of shyness replaced it. They didn’t know what to say, even though they both felt the same way about each other without knowing it.

“I… I like you… too.” They mumble, but enough for Ace to hear it.

He looks back at them with a surprised look, but smiles and removes his hat from his head and places it on hers. They glance over to him, only for a hand to cup their cheek and moving their head to face him fully as a pair of lips meets theirs. Ace quickly pulls away and gives them a grin.

“You’re under my protection now. I’ll make sure that no one hurts you.” The redness on their cheeks soon dies down, turning into a pink hue.

“S-Same goes for you too, Ace.”

The division commanders smile at the sight of the two of them, happy that they finally confessed to each other even though it all came from an argument.

“About time!” Blenheim shouts, finally catching both Ace and (Y/N)’s attention. 

They finally realized that all of the division commanders were there, making the both of them blush out of embarrassment. More (Y/N) than Ace. They hide behind him and pulls the hat over their face so that they couldn’t see their ever growing blush.

“We were wondering when the two of you would get together!” Vista grins.

Marco walks over to them, placing a hand on Ace’s shoulder. “Take care of them would you? If not, then you are gonna have a lot of angry brothers and Pops after you.” He says. Even though he had a smile on his face, Ace can tell that this was no mere threat, but a promise.

“That is if they don’t get to him first!” Kingdew laughs.

Ace glances back at (Y/N) as they have their head against his back. He smiles, looking back at Marco and the other division commanders. 

“I wouldn’t think of hurting them.”

**Author's Note:**

> God... this turned out a little longer then I thought it would when I wrote this


End file.
